Le vrai père d'Harry Potter Réécriture
by GreenLoly
Summary: Réécriture de la première version. "Ton père, c'est la Chauve-Souris !" Relation SS/HP père/fils.
1. Prologue

Dumbledore semblait soucieux. Très soucieux. Fumseck lui, chantait joyeusement. Voldemort était mort, Harry en sécurité à l'infirmerie entre les mains expertes de Poppy Pomfresh. Mais pourtant, le vieux sage qu'était Albus était soucieux. Il triturait sa barbe, fixant un parchemin posé sur son bureau. Il soupira, une nouvelle fois et relue de nouveau. Bien sur, il était au courant de la relation qu'avait entretenu Severus et Lilly. Il savait aussi que Lilly était allé avec James uniquement suite à l'entrée du maitre de potion chez les mangemort... Suite à la demande d'Albus. Oh, comme le vieillard s'en voulait pour avoir fait ce choix. James, le meilleur ami de Lilly, qui avait sacrifié ses propres fiancailles avec une jeune moldue... Tuée par la main de Voldemort.

Des sacrifices, pour défaire Voldemort. Sauf qu'il était arrivé l'impensable. Lilly, enceinte de James. 4 mois à peine après sa rupture avec Serverus... Dumbledore avait vu l'homme amoureux détruit, avait eut peur qu'il se tourne vers le mal. Non, il était simplement devenu... Devenu sombre. Le Severus d'antan avait laissé place à la « chauve souris ».

Et puis maintenant cette lettre. Ou Lilly, cette jolie rousse, avouait tout. La médicommage avait trouvé un sortilège, très peu connu, tellement vieux qu'il était en latin. Utilisée par les sorcières romaines, si frivole, pour ne pas que leurs tromperies soit découverte. Retardé de 4 mois la grossesse. Lilly, enceinte d'un mois, l'avait utilisé. Pour cacher la paternité de Severus.

Dumbledore relut le parchemin. Soupira. Et sourit. Harry Rogue. Il avait une semaine.


	2. Chapitre 1

Severus Rogue tourna au détour d'un couloir. Sa cape noire s'envolant sur son passage, comme il en avait l'habitude. La chauve-souris, elle pouvait aussi ressembler à une ombre, élégante, silencieuse rapide. Sauf que non, c'était une chauve-souris. D'accord, il avait les cheveux gras, à cause des potions. Mais et alors ? Vous l'imaginez sérieusement dans la même robe qu'Albus Dumbledore ? Naaaaan, ça ne collait pas ! Et puis le noir, ça amincit. Bref bref bref.

Le prof tourna au détour d'un couloir, pour atteindre l'escalier menant aux cachots. Il avait un cours à mener, visiblement ! Quelle idée de devenir prof aussi... Il n'aimait pas les mômes ! Surtout depuis la naissance de... Roh shit ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ce morpion ! Bref bref bref.

Le professeur si détesté, arriva donc dans sa salle de cours... Glaciale, comme chaque matin. Raaah, merde ! Et après, on s'étonnait qu'il mettait des longues robes hein ? Albus, faudrait penser à ça aussi ! Il se mit derrière son bureau, et attendit en silence, l'arrivée des gosses.

Une chouette hululait près de l'oreille d'Harry Potter. Rageur, il se retourna de l'autre côté, rien à faire, la chouette était encore là. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il avait oublié qu'il avait changé la sonnerie de son réveil magique : sa petite chouette électronique... Faisait désormais le bruit d'une vraie chouette. Saloperie de gadget. Il choppa sa baguette sur la petite table et donna un coup. Le réveil, qui volait près de la tête de son propriétaire, tomba mollement sur la couverture. Il le ramassa, le posant sur la table où était posée sa baguette. Il remarqua alors un mot...

« Désolé mec, ta chouette arrête pas de sonner mais t'ès complètement impossible à réveillé... Un conseil, ne te pointe pas en potion ! R. »

Ah. Oui. Ron n'était pas là. Il avait potion. Harry aussi, avait potion. À 8h30. Il était 9h15... Et merde. Il se leva d'un bond, enfila un pantalon et sa robe, prit sa baguette, son sac, et se mit à courir. Vite, très, très, vraiment très vite. Il cru un instant qu'il allait chuter, entre les divers escaliers farceurs qui lui faisaient changer de chemins et les fantômes qu'il devait éviter, mais il arriva finalement dans les cachots. Un dernier sprint, et ce fut le garçon qui a survécu rouge, en sueur, et très, très haletant qui arriva dans la porte des malheurs. Le cours de potion. Harry frissonna rien que d'y penser... Ce fut alors un Drago, calme et serein qui se posta à ses côtés.

-Potty... Tu pourrais penser à te laver tu sais, ça t'irait sûrement mieux au teint !

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires Malefoy !

-Et une retenue pour Potty... Haha, Rogue va te descendre.

-Tu es aussi en retard que moi Malefoy. Ne fais pas le malin !

-On va bien voir Potter...

Harry souffla. Il avait retrouvé sa couleur normale, et son souffle s'était apaisé. D'un geste sûr, mais le plus doux possible pour ne pas faire de bruit, il poussa la porte... Qui grinça atrocement. Et merde... Tous se retournèrent vers Harry. Ils recopiaient encore la recette de la potion qu'ils allaient préparer durant la matinée... Rogue lui, corrigeait des copies. Il leva lentement la tête, ses yeux fixant Harry avec un air méchant.

-Potter... Encore en retard ! Vous n'avez pas honte ? Parce que môsieur à vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres, il pense que les A.S.P.I.C.s sont dans la poche ? Ce n'est pas le cas vu votre dernière note en Potion ! T ! Oui, T, comme Troll ! Vous...

-C'est bon, vous avez fini ? Harry l'avait coupé, ses yeux soutenant le regard sombre du professeur.

-Cessez votre insolence Potter. 25 points en moins pour **G**ryffondor. Et une retenue... Maintenant allez à votre place.

Le brun soupira, et se mit à côté de Ron. Celui-ci lui lança un regard désolé. Harry sortit son cahier de cours, sa plume et son encre. Il se mit à copier, le grattement rassurant du parchemin et de la plume retentissant, comme dans toute la salle. Le brun leva un instant la tête, et aperçu Drago. Il l'avait oublié, la fouine ! Il écrivait tranquillement... Comment avait-il pu se glisser dans la salle en toute impunité, alors que lui s'était fait engueuler ! Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et le Gryffondor leva la main, bien haut. Severus l'observa, et attendit. De longues secondes, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ces yeux si différents. L'un vert émeraude, l'autre noir comme la nuit. Puis enfin, Rogue soupira.

« Que voulez-vous, Potter ? Du mal avec la recette de cette potion ?

-Pourquoi n'avez vous rien dit à Malefoy qui est arrivé aussi en retard que moi ? »

Les élèves levèrent la tête. Ca sentait l'engueulade qui allait résonner dans tout le château. Aie aie aie... Hermione murmura un « Harry », dans un soupir las. Il allait encore se plaindre toute la soirée.

« En quoi cela vous regarde Potter ? Lui ne fait pas exploser ses chaudrons ! »

Un sourire narquois, digne du blond, naquit sur les lèvres du brun. Il murmura, assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende...

« Ou simplement qu'on est gentil avec ceux qui portent aussi la marque... »

« Répétez-moi ça, Potter ? » Sa voix claqua, comme un fouet.

« Moi ? Mais rien. Je retourne faire exploser mon chaudron. »

Rogue se leva, bousculant une pile de copies qui se répandit au sol.

« Insolent ! Vous n'êtes pas mieux que votre père ! Et regardez ou cela l'a mené... »

« Votre gueule ! » Harry aussi, se leva, presque prêt à se jeter sur son professeur.

« Pas capable d'assumer hein, Potter ?

Harry ne se contint plus. Il tira sa baguette, et hurla « Sectusempra ». Le professeur le para, bien évidemment, avant de lancer un stupéfix sur Harry. La classe elle, fixait le garçon d'un œil choqué. L'élève venait de lancer un sortilège offensif sur Severus Rogue. Rogue lui, était plus pâle qu'à son habitude, ses mâchoires serrées à l'extrême.

« Granger, surveillez-moi cette classe. »

D'un autre coup de baguette, il souleva sa victime, et l'entraîna hors de la salle. Le fils de Lily. Ce qui aurait pu être son fils. Un sortilège pouvant être mortel... Non, ça ne collait pas. Pourtant il n'avait pas rêvé. Il soupira. Et grimpa un à un les escaliers, traînant Harry, les yeux plein de colère. C'était la goutte, celle qui allait faire déborder le vase...

Il franchit la porte du bureau du directeur, le mot de passe prononcé et les escaliers franchis. Dumbledore, les yeux baissés sur un document, sursauta au bruit que fit Harry quand il fut posé au sol.

« Severus ? Mais que se passe t-il ? »

« Demandez à votre protégé ! » Il cracha ses mots, et quitta le bureau...


	3. Chapter 2

Severus revint en classe, les expédia tous dehors, et s'assit à son bureau, sous les murmures des élèves sortant. Une fois le dernier partit, il fit claquer la porte du cachot d'un coup de baguette, et souffla un coup. Que dirait Lily si elle voyait son fils ? Que lui dirait Lily si elle voyait son fils ? Rien sûrement, elle ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis qu'il l'avait quittée... Pour son bien ! Severus donna un autre coup de baguette. Un verre et une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu atterrirent sur son bureau. Il s'en servit, et le but d'un coup. Il n'avait plus d'autre cours, il avait bien le droit de se saouler, non ?

Le gamin le pensait mangemort. Lui qui le protégeait depuis le début. Lui qui aurait tellement voulu être son père... Rogue chassa ses pensées d'un coup de tête. Il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre qu'à lui même. Il pourrait en vouloir à Dumbledore... Mais après tout, c'était Lily qui l'avait très vite oublié. Les larmes accoururent aux yeux noirs d'encre du professeur. Sa Lily... Il n'eut le temps que de se servir un troisième verre, mais de ne pas pouvoir le boire, que quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

_« Qui est là ?! »_

_« C'est moi Severus. »_ Répondit la voix douce de Dumbledore.

_« Entrez... » _Il se leva, tandis que le vieux mage entrait dans la salle de classe.

_« Severus... Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose de très important... Nous devrions aller à vos appartements. » _

_« Non, Albus... Dîtes le moi vite, cela sera fait. »_ La mine inquiète du mage l'inquiétait sans plus que cela. Sûrement des réprimandes suite à son engueulade avec le survivant...

_« Bien... Mais asseyez vous au moins. »_

_« D'accord, d'accord. »_

Le brun obéit et se mit de nouveau sur la chaise.

_« Severus... Je vais devoir tâcher de vous rammener à de douloureux souvenirs... Ai-je besoin de vous demander si vous vous souvenez de votre rupture avec Lily ? » _Le mage se stoppa un instant, et attendit une quelconque réponse de son interlocuteur, qui ne vint pas. Il reprit donc. _« Et vous vous souvenez également que Lilly est « tombée » enceinte trois mois, presque quatre après ? »_ Severus souffla.

_« Venez en au fait Albus ! »_

_« Connaissez vous des sortilèges latin Severus ? »_

_« Aucun. »_ Sa voix claquait presque, il ne voulait pas de longue conversation, il voulait simplement savoir ce que voulait lui dire Albus.

_« J'en ai appris un, très récemment... » _

Severus devint pâle, aillant peur de comprendre.

_« Severus... Lilly a repoussé sa grossesse de trois mois, elle était enceinte de 2 semaines au moment ou vous l'avez quittée. »_

_« Que... Comment ? »_ Severus se leva, plus pâle que d'habitude.

_« Harry Potter est votre fils Severus. »_

Et le professeur Rogue s'évanouit...

**Milles excuses pour le temps très long entre les chapitres, mais j'ai vraiment peu de temps pour écrire... De ce fait, je fais au mieux ! Il est court, mais le prochain devrait arriver assez vite ! Passez de bonnes fêtes ! **


	4. Chapter 3

Dans la brouhaha ambiant de la salle commune des rouges et ors, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley semblait inquiet, tout deux installés sur un canapé de la salle commune de gryffondors. Harry n'avait pas pointé son nez, depuis les deux longues heures qui s'était écoulées après la fin brutale du cours de potion. Les deux meilleurs amis étaient inquiets, réellement, pour le survivant. Mais ils n'osaient pas aller se servir dans ses affaires pour obtenir la carte des maraudeurs et ainsi le localiser. Peut-être avait-il besoin d'être seul ?

« Ou peut-être que non. » Répondit brutalement Ron à sa petite-amie.

« Ron, il risquera de nous en vouloir ! »

« On prend juste la carte pour savoir où il est ! Ensuite.. Et bien ensuite nous aviserons ! Si on pense qu'il a besoin de nous, on ira. Sinon, non ! »

La brune soupira, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Finalement, elle se leva, tendit la main à Ron, qui la prit bien vite, et ils se dirigèrent vers le dortoir des garçons. Ce fut elle, qui plongea sa main dans la malle d'Harry et qui se saisit de la carte, lui qui prononça le « code ». Ils découvrirent ensemble la position d'Harry : Sur une rive du lac, complètement immobile.

« On y va ? » La voix de Ron brisa la silence.

« Non, regarde ! »

Et ce fut ensemble qu'ils virent les pas de Draco Malfoy se rapprocher d'Harry Potter...

Harry fixait le lac, son eau rendue noire par l'absence de rayons de soleils. Seule la Lune éclairait faiblement sa surface, comme pour dire qu'elle serait toujours là, même si parfois peu présente. La Lune... Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas parler à Luna. Elle et le trio d'or s'étaient un peu rapprochés, après la guerre, et le brun avait peur que ce lien se perde. Il lui était devenu si précieux.. . Mais son esprit dériva bien vite sur le sujet qui l'avait amener ici. Ce choc que lui avait causé Dumbledore. Rogue gentil ?! Sa mère et Rogue ?!... Rogue son père ?... Non, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Et pourtant. Dumbledore lui avait dit que si, c'était bien la vérité. Que tout cela était pour son bien. Il lui avait dit, toute les bonnes choses que Severus avait fait pour lui. Ce fut lui, qui se précipita quand Ron et Hermione allèrent demander de l'aide quand il affronta Voldemort la première année. Il le suivit pour son bien durant sa troisième. Tenta de dissuader Dumbledore de le laisser participer au tournois. Tenta de le sauver durant l'attaque des mangemorts au ministère. L'aida à le vaincre l'année passée. Pourtant, Harry n'y croyait pas.

« Salut Har... Potter. »

Le brun leva la tête. Devant lui se trouvait Draco Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long ! J'espère qu'il vous satisfera ! Je me suis appliquée haha ^^ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Severus s'était réveillé. Avait cru à un mauvais rêve. Dumbledore, qui, évidemment, était resté à ses côtés, lui réepliqua la chose. Le maître des potions se ré-évanouis. Ai-je besoin de vous dire combien de fois ce manège s'est reproduit ? Votre main suffira. Quoi que, la deuxième a bien faillit être utilisé, si Dumbledore n'avait pas un peu secoué Severus.

« Mais enfin Severus, ressaisissez vous ! Harry est un cadeau du ciel ! Le fils que vous n'aviez jamais eut. Le fruit de votre amour pour Lily ! Cessez donc vos enfantillages. »

Rogue n'avait rien dit. Il avait simplement demandé à son directeur de partir. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Il avait besoin d'y réfléchir. Pour lui, tout cela lui semblait impossible. Il ne... Il avait un fils. Un fils avec qui il s'était donné pour objectif de haïr. Le fils de son pire ennemi, à ses yeux. Un fils qu'il avait, heureusement, secrètement protégé. Un fils. Avec la femme de sa vie. Un fils de... 15 ans ! Non. Non non non. Non non non. Ce n'était PAS possible. Il se leva, rageur. Harry Potter était son fils. Et Severus s'évanouit de nouveau.

« Que me veux tu Malfoy ? » Sa voix n'était même pas agressive. Il était tellement sous le choc qu'il était totalement incapable de parler méchamment. Alors que c'était la fouine devant lui. Le petit brun se mit à penser sous un autre angle. Si Rogue avait réellement fait ce dont Dumbledore avait parler. Si il l'avait réellement protégé. Ca voulait dire qu'il s'était trompé sur lui. Qu'il avait fait une erreur. Qu'il s'était construit des préjugés. Et si il l'avait fait avec Rogue, il avait très bien le faire avec Draco. Après tout, une des premières conversations qu'il avait eut avec le second sorcier rencontré, c'était quand même sur le fait que les serpentards étaient tous « mauvais ». Et Malfoy, comme lui avait sûrement du mûrir depuis. C'est vrai que, depuis que son père s'était fait arrêter, le blond avait cessé d'être agressif. Il avait tout simplement cessé d'être un con.

« Je voulais te parler. Je n'osais pas, mais tu n'es ni avec Granger ni avec Weasley. Je me suis dis que ça serait le meilleur moment pour te parler et de n'avoir que ta réaction. »

« Et de quoi veux tu me parler ? »

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

« Oh vraiment ? » Sa voix était surprise, mais paraissait ironique. Il ne voulait pas non plus baisser toute arme devant son ennemi de presque toujours. Malfoy sourit à sa remarque.

« Oui, vraiment. Tu promet de m'écouter ? »

« Oui, si tu veux oui. » Le blond était surpris. Harr... Potter lui parlait normalement. Il avait déjà remarquer son air étrange. Peut-être était-il malade ?

« Tu vois qui est Pansy ? »

« Oui. La fille avec qui tu traîne toujours. La peau un peu bronzée, les cheveux brun. Oui je vois »

« Bien... je... Ce que je vais te dire est compliqué en fait. Et je t'assure que c'est la vérité. »

« Viens en au fait tu ne crois pas ? »

« Pansyreusedevillej'meraisqutumdealesttreenble »

Un silence s'écoula. Harry cligna des yeux.

« Malfoy ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je n'ai absolument rien compris. »

« Oh... Bon... Euuuh... » Harry le regardait étrangement. Il ne semblait plus du tout arrogant. En même temps, leurs conversation ressemblait à celle de deux amis. Pourtant il ne l'était pas. Si ? Non. Harry ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait aujourd'hui.

« Pansy... Elle... Hum... » Malfoy reprit, difficilement. « Elle est amoureuse de Neville. »

Oh ce n'était que ça ?... Quoi ?

« QUOI ?! » Harry avait hurler sur le coup de la surprise, les yeux complètement écarquillé.

« Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut » Malfoy lui aussi ouvrait de grands yeux, mais plus de peur que de surprise.

« Je... Sérieux ?! »

« Bah. Oui. Sinon je serais pas là. »

Harry laissa un silence s'écoulé. Malfoy lui parlait normalement. Lui demandait un service comme on demandait à un pote d'essayer de caser la fille célibataire du groupe. Il avait faillit l'appeler Harry... C'était quoi ce bordel, en gros ?

« Malfoy ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi on se parle normalement ? » Le blond sourit.

« Je n'ai plus aucune raison de faire le méchant, Pott... Harry. Mon père est en prison. Ma mère est tranquille. Je n'ai plus à être le sang-pur. J'ai grandis. Je ne vis plus dans la peur de la marque. J'ai toujours voulu être ami avec toi. Mais tu me l'a refusé. Ensuite mon père m'a expliquer que je ferais mieux de te rendre la vie dure, si je voulais que le maître soit heureux. Mais maintenant je ne suis obligé de rien. Rien du tout. »

« Oh. Je vois. » Harry semblait réfléchir.

« Harry ? »

« Oui Mal... Draco ? » Après tout, celui ci l'appelait par son prénom. Pourquoi ne pas en faire autant ?

« Amis ? » Sa voix était hésitante. Peur d'un second refus. Elle n'était pas aussi hautaine et certaine que celle de la première demande. Il tendit la main. Celle ci tremblait.

« Amis. » Harry tendit la sienne, et rejoignant celle de Draco, il lui serra la main.

« Ah et... Deal ? » La blond ne lâchait pas son but : Mettre en couple sa meilleure amie.

« Oui. Mais à une condition. Je veux parler à Pansy d'abord. »

« Deal. »

Ils se sourirent. Et d'un même geste, s'allongèrent dans l'herbe, leurs cheveux s'effleurant.

Caché derrière un buisson, Théo Nott et Blaise Zabini firent un check. Draco et Harry amis, ils allaient pouvoir se rapprocher des gryffondors, rendre heureuse du même coup Draco et Pansy, convoitant tout deux des spécimens Gryffy. Et après ce petit check, ils s'embrassèrent. Eux n'avaient pas eut besoin de leurs amis pour trouver leur bonheur... Enfin quoi que, si un peu quand même.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées. Hermione et Ron avait finit par aller se coucher. Draco et Harry faisait connaissance. Se racontaient un peu tout. Rattrapait une sorte de temps perdus dont parents et préjugés les avaient privés. Etrangement, Harry se sentait proche de Draco. Presque autant que de Ron ou d'Hermione... Alors il se confia.

« Draco ? »

« Ouais ? »

« … Rogue. C'est un homme bien ? »

Un silence s'écoula. Draco repensa à tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

« Parrain ? C'est le meilleur que je connaisse. Sans lui je ne serais pas là. »

« Moi non plus.. » Marmona Harry.

« Hein ? »

« Non rien. Je peux te dire quelque chose ? »

« Dis toujours. De toute façon, on n'est plus à ça près... »

« Rogue. C'est mon père. »

Une seconde s'écoula. Puis deux. Puis 10. Puis 30.

« Draco ?... Draco ?! »

Harry se leva. Et vit que Draco Malfoy, son ex-pire ennemi, venait tout simplement de s'évanouir.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Les serpys ne sont pas si résistants que cela non ? xD N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me donner vos avis, je tenterais d'en prendre compte ! **

**Bises !**


End file.
